Units
Units in World Conqueror 3 are used to over-power other country's units in order to capture land, strategical resources and objectives such as cities. Commanders may initally applied to units or the player to apply his/her own commander on any unit to increase the unit's health, damage, traits and mobility. The unit may also be promoted by the use of battle ( Experience when fighting ), shown by an "arrow" which stacks when increasing the level, with the exception of the maximum level being level 6 represented by a star. Each type of unit has its advantages / disadvantages subjected towards costs and fighting capabilities. The units below are the various types of units in the game currently. Infantry The weakest class out of them all, Infantry specialize in low cost and expendability, and should therefore be primarily used as either cheap reinforcements or for paratrooping into key locations. Infantry should never be used as your primary strength as only a few tanks/armoured cars can ravage a large platoon. Light Infantry Extremely weak, and terrible defense capabilities make this units combat usefulness run thin, as its only real advantages are that it is cheap and can be dispatched via paratrooping at long distances to easily captures key locations and can also be created at any city as has the least requirements. Uses *paratrooping into enemy territory. *Nuisance to tanks. *damage reducer,the infantry will take the damage and not the artillery behind it. Perks *Gun: Stock Semi-Auto rifles, that are a common sight throughout infantry. Stats Cost: 80 Gold Health: Incredibly Low Damage: Incredibly Low Mobility: Mediocre Oil Consumption: None Requirements: LVL 1 City Assault Infantry Suffers from the same weaknesses as "Light Infantry", however it deals slightly more damage, has slightly more health, requires higher level cities to create, and has extremely high resistance to damage from a Land Mine. The slight buffs to Assault Infantry compared to Light Infantry should not be overestimated, and therefore, they should only be used against other infantry, or for clearing "Land Mine"(s). Uses *Cheap reinforcements *Mine clearing. Perks *Gun: A Stock Semi-Auto rifle that is common through infantry. *Sapper: Through the use of several excavation tools and utilities, this unit can take 80% less damage from Land mines. Stats Cost: 90 Gold, 10 Steel Health: Very Low Damage: Very Low Mobility: Mediocre Oil Consumption: None Requirements: LVL 2 City Motorized Infantry At first glance, the player may notice that this unit, again, has better stats than the previous unit, however, this time, this units mobility has reached its full potential. Being one of the two most mobile units in the game, Motorized Infantry are great at moving through a battlefield while only engaging in minimal fights. This allows them to travel deep into enemy territory and capture key locations with air supports or missile. Should this unit come into contact with hostile forces, they now are equipped with Grenades, that provide a damage bonus against Armour and Fortresses. This allows it to far better against tanks and armoured cars than light infantry and assault infantry. Uses *Infiltration and capturing strategic strongholds *Damage inflicter,20% damage bonus against tanks/armoured cars allow it to deal acceptable damage. *Fortress taker,with 30% damage bonus,the infantry can deal significant damage against fortress units. *Encircling/Flanking,their high mobility allows them to easily flank/encircle a unit. Perks *Gun: A Stock Semi-Auto rifle that is common throughout infantry. *Grenade: An hand held explosive that detonates briefly after its pin has been pulled, providing this unit with a bonus 20% increased damage against Panzer and 30% increased damage against Fortresses. *Mobility: Maximized effort into Mobility gives this unit extreme movement capabilities. Stats Cost: 100 Gold, 30 Steel Health: Low Damage: Low Mobility: Very High Oil Consumption: 3 Per Move Requirements: LVL 3 City Commando While they may not have the Mobility of the "Motorized Infantry", or the health of a "Tank", Commandos serve as the Anti-Infantry and Anti-Naval unit for the game. Their increased health and damage allows them to survive longer in hostile territory. Uses *Medium-High power attack,their 50% damage bonus to ships makes them a threat. *Armour piercing,35% damage bonus can pick off weakened tanks. Perks *Sniper: Extreme precision and a high caliber rifle provides a bonus 75% damage increase against all infantry. *RPG: A special sort of launcher that fires Rocket Propelled Grenades that explode upon impact with a surface, providing this unit with a 35% damage bonus against Armour and a 50% damage bonus against Naval targets. *Sapper: Through the use of several excavation tools and utilities, this unit can take 80% less damage from Land mines. Stats Cost: 150 Gold, 45 Steel Health: Low Damage: Low (mediocre-decent damage to infantry and navy) Mobility: Mediocre (despite movement speed displayed as 8 rather then 6, can only move 2 spaces, like normal infantry.) Oil Consumption: None Requirements: LVL 4 City Panzer Serving as the vehicles in the game, Panzer can sustain heavy firepower and survive for rounds. These units have better mobility than other unit types and they will make up most of your army. Armoured Car Small, but quick and highly mobile, Armored Cars are useful for finishing off stragglers that may be a nuisance, or for capturing key locations. Armored Cars are stronger when attacking infantry due to their damage bonus from their Machine Gun. Perks *Machine Gun: Fully Automatic, with an impressive clip size, the machine gun deals 50% more damage to infantry, making them an efficient infantry killer. *Mobility: Maximized effort into Mobility gives this unit extreme movement capabilities. Stats Cost: 135 Gold, 60 Steel Health: Mediocre Damage: Mediocre Mobility: Very High Oil Consumption: 4 Per Move Requirement: LVL 1 Industry Tank While it has less mobility than the Armored Car, it is stronger. If the tank takes out a unit, it gains another turn. Perks *Assault: Once finishing off an enemy, the tank can strike again. Stats Cost: 180 Gold and 90 Steel Health: High Damage: High Mobility: High Oil Consumption: 5 Per Move Requirement: LVL 2 Industry Heavy Tank While it has less mobility, it is stronger than the normal Tank. The Heavy Tank also has a machine gun which does extra damage to Infantry units. Perks *Assault: Once finishing off an enemy, the tank can strike again. *Machine Gun: Fully Automatic, with an impressive clip size, the machine gun deals 50% more damage to infantry, making them an efficient infantry killer. Stats Cost: 240 Gold and 145 Steel Health: Very High Damage: Very High Mobility: Good Oil Consumption: 7 Per Move Requirement: LVL 3 Industry Super Tank Death on Treads, the Super Tank is the most powerful unit in the game, it's range is equal to a field artillery, it has a machine gun and an Anti-Aircraft Gun. The Super Tank can take a huge amount of damage and deal a lot of damage to the enemy, at an expensive cost. Perks *Assault: Once finishing off an enemy, the tank can strike again. *Machine Gun: Fully Automatic, with an impressive clip size, the machine gun deals 50% more damage to infantry, making them an efficient infantry killer. *Anti-air Gun: An extra defense against air raids and bombing. Stats Cost: 350 Gold and 200 Steel Health: Incredibly High Damage: Incredibly High Mobility: Decent Oil Consumption: 10 Per Move Requirement: LVL 4 Industry Tank Inspiration Each tank design used by each country in the game are inspired by real tanks that fought in the second World War. German * Tank: Panzer V "Panther" * Heavy Tank: Panzer VI "Tiger" * Super Tank: Panzer VIII "Maus" Soviet * Tank: BT-5 light tank * Heavy Tank: T-34 medium battle tank * Super Tank: KV-1 heavy tank American * Tank: M4 Sherman * Heavy Tank: M103 heavy tank * Super Tank: T95 Tank Destroyer British * Tank: Crusader * Heavy Tank: Churchill VII * Super Tank: Tortoise Tank Destroyer Artillery Artillery units are the damage dealers, at the disadvantage of low health. It should keep a distance away from the enemy with the exception of the battalion artillery. Artillery also has a bigger damage range. Battalion Artillery Slightly cheaper than an armoured car, it deals more damage, uses less oil at the cost of mobility and health. Perks *Firepower: Under a huge amount of incoming damage, units have a harder time to retaliate. Units has a 60% chance to unable to retaliate. Stats Cost: 120 Gold and 50 Steel Health: Very Low Damage: Good Mobility: Slow (Although it displayed the same mobility as infantry: 6, it cannot go as fast as infantry. Infantry: 2 spaces in every direction, B. arty: 2 spaces in plains) Oil Consumption: 2 Per Move Requirement: LVL 1 Industry Field Artillery A direct counter to most of the units due to it's additional range which normal units won't have. It has a max damage surpassing even the mighty super tank but it can only move one space at a time, making it the slowest unit in the game. It is also more expensive than the tank Perks *Firepower: Under a huge amount of incoming damage, units have a harder time to retaliate. Units has a 60% chance to unable to retaliate. Stats Cost: 200 Gold and 80 Steel Health: Very Low Damage: High Mobility: Very slow Oil Consumption: 4 Per Move Requirement: LVL 2 Industry Rocket Artillery An arguably "better" version of the Field Artillery. Better mobility and guaranteed inability to retaliate trading off health and maximum damage. It's damage can also hit enemies or allies around the area so beware of where your rocket arty and the position of the enemy and ally. Perks *Rocket Artillery: Multiple rocket salvos attacking unsuspecting troops, with enough firepower to unable to retaliate. Some rockets may overshoot the target. Enemies are 100% unable to retaliate while hitting multiple units. Stats Cost: 220 Gold and 100 Steel Health: Incredibly Low Damage: High Mobility: Decent Oil Consumption: 4 Per Move Requirement: LVL 3 Industry Air support Fighter A relatively weak air assault, Fighters are very cheap, making them effective for finishing off weakened enemies. Fighters also deal increased damage to infantry units, one of their greatest strengths. Fighters are heavily affected by anti-aircraft weaponry, and can do as little as 5 damage when used against a level 1 anti-aircraft gun. Perks * Air Strike: Machine guns are especially effective against infantry squads, allowing the Fighter to deal 40% more damage to infantry squadrons. Stats Cost: 75 Gold and 10 Oil Damage: Low Range: Average Requirement: LVL 1 Airfield Bomber The primary unit of the air force, Bombers are stocked with bombs and have higher damage capabilities than the fighter, although they are very inaccurate and sometimes deal little damage. The bomber is much more efficient at attacking cities, fortresses, and armored units than the Fighter is, but is not as reliable. It also is much better-suited for bombing areas defended by anti-aircraft units than the Fighter, although still is very weak against them. Finally, Bombers deal a whopping 50% more damage to fleet units, making them a popular choice for destroying Submarines, Destroyers and Carriers. Perks * Bombing: Explosives are especially effective at penetrating steel, allowing them bomber to deal 25% more damage to armored units and 50% more damage to naval units. Stats Cost: 100 Gold and 20 Oil Damage: Medium Range: Average Requirement: LVL 1 Airfield Paratrooper The Paratrooper is a specialized force that, instead of dealing damage, allows one to bypass training and immediately deploy infantry units anywhere in its range. The Paratrooper can be used to deploy troops far from home or overseas, or to capture empty cities when you have no more movable units. The Paratrooper can be upgraded in the Technology section of Headquarters to deploy advanced units, but the LVL 1 version deploys Basic Infantry. Upgrading is recommended, as at its highest level the Paratrooper can deploy a Commando for less than the Commando's cost. Paratroopers are not affected by Anti-Aircraft guns, but Anti-Aircraft Artillery and Anti-Air Rockets will deal damage to Paratroopers deployed in their proximity. The Paratrooper also has a high Oil Consumption, which can be an obstacle in campaigns and challenges. Perks * Airborne: The Paratrooper deploys infantry units to a certain area. Stats Cost: 150 Gold 40 Oil Damage: N/A Range: Average Requirement: LVL 2 Airfield Strategic Bomber Advancements in aircraft technologies have created bombers with more accuracy, stronger engines and a higher payload than their predecessors. These Strategic Bombers are machines of destruction, dealing very high amounts of damage. They also deal exponential damage to Cities and Fortresses, and fly too high to be targeted by basic Anti-Aircraft Guns. Like the Paratrooper, they use lots of fuel, hindering their effectiveness in campaigns. The Strategic Bomber is also the cheapest way to drop a Nuclear Weapon. Perks * Strategic Bombing: Large-scale attacks by the bomber deal immense damage to structures. The Strategic Bomber deals 80% more damage to Fortress units. It also deals additional damage to Cities, and can carry Nuclear Weapons. Stats Cost: 160 Gold, 50 Oil Damage: High Range: Average Requirement: LVL 3 Airfield Can Carry Nuclear Weapons Missiles TBA Fortress TBA Nuclear Weapons TBA Category:Units